Naruto:Spirits arise
by Dragoon-of-Chaos
Summary: What would happen if Naruto and team seven ran into Yoh and the rest of the shaman gang. Rated M for safety and Future Chapters. This is my friend and I's first story so please read and review R&R. Warning some Characters may become Ooc.
1. Prologue

Hello, this Dragoon-of-chaos and this is me and my friend Wolf-of-Ice's first story together.

Doc: So you ready to break through the impossible and kick off with momentum?

Woi: "Ummm…dude say it more spirited than that." stands with one leg on chair and points to the sky. "Were going to breakthrough the impossible and kick off with MOMENTUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Doc: face palms "I was just saying it to get you slightly fired up to write the story.

Woi: Sweat drops "Alright fine then now that I am actually in the mood to write. Lets get this thing started"

Doc: "Ok then lets get it hot in here!" turns on the song.

Woi: face palms

Doc: "Ok lets start before my friend decides to smack me."

Disclaimer: we do not in anyway own Naruto or Shaman King or Skeith from .Hack//.G.U. Cause if we did Naruto wouldn't have a whiney female sounding voice in the American version and the fights in shaman king would be more kick ass. The only thing we own is our oc's which you must ask us to use first or we will fly to were you live and kick your bloody ass's.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon speech/Spirit speech"**

'_**Demon/Spirit thought'**_

**Jutsu**

Prologue

As the wind blows by two cloaked figures stand in the full moon light, looking as though talking amongst themselves. "Something is wrong with this world" "yeah…I can feel it too…we gotta do something fast." the two figures look towards the moon, "we need them to come to this world." one of the figures looks at the other. "Them?" "Yes…I have a feeling that if anyone can fix this plane…its them…after all this thing needs their abilities." "And if we remove them from their realm?" the men look up as if in thought. "They would be confused as all hell." "Even so…the threat to this world is currently too great…they will just have to adjust for the time being." "Very well…when should we start?" "when they are on the ocean, asleep…that way they'll be easier to move from their realm." "Why when their asleep?" "Because if their awake…they'll jump the fuck off you nit wit." one of the men groans then they both disappear into darkness.

* * *

(In another realm)

"Man this is awesome! What are the odds we would win that contest huh?" as a kid with jet black hair and ragged cloths walks down the streets of Tokyo Japan. "I agree master Yoh. You have the luck of Buddha himself." a man with a foot long pompadour and a cheesy 1970 style white suit proclaims. "Well this is all well and good for Yoh, but why on earth did I have to tag along?" "Awe come on Lenny it'll be fun, besides your sister suggested I take you along anyway." "Sigh, why my I always being dragged around with these moronic simpletons?"

**"It'll be okay master Len…after all you've been wanting to get out and see the ocean for a while now haven't you? If it's not to out of my place to say." **a Chinese general wearing full battle armor emerges from behind the boy holding his shoulders. "Yes…yes I'll play nice. But did they need to use there free rental to rent this hideous fishing boat?" Yoh looks over at Len. " Awwwww come on Lenny…think of it as an old style fishing trip…we can relax and just enjoy the day…who knows if they give us some fishing poles we can even try to catch some fish…ha."

"Yes and get sunburned and wind up coming back looking as red as cherry blossoms." Lin complains as he waves his hands to point at the boat. That is a small rickety faded blue one room boat that runs on a diesel engine. "It looks like a smurf barfed on this boat and they decided not to clean it up and leave it as is for the paintjob." he said. Yoh looks at Lin "It's not that bad. Just think of it as reliable it had to survive a lot of storms to still be seaworthy." he said with a shrug. He then turned and grabbed a fishing rod and cast out into the sea. Ryo turns and does the same thing Smiling." "Ah it's just like the master to know how to relax…he truly knows how to live the good and simple life eh compradres?" "Haha dude that's just how Yoh is…a really lazy Guy." the boy with blue hair says with a chuckle. "Well I'm going to bed." the blue haired boy say's as he heads into the room. Lin smirks. "And Horohoro says Yoh's the lazy one." He say's as he grabs a fishing rod and casts out his line.

After they had caught what had become dinner they ate and went to bed. As the group slept a strange fog began to surround the boat, then…the two cloaked men appeared on the edge of the boat, "The time is right…we need to begin as soon as possible…or else we will lose our chance." one cloaked man looked at the other. "Are you sure this is absolutely necessary? Is there really no other way to save these two worlds?" the other figure that seemed a little older simply shook his head. "You know as well as I that we cannot allow this mistake to take over these worlds." "sigh…perhaps your right…we cannot allow that even to happen." the two men then raised their hands and began to glow a faint blue then speaking a strange unknown language began to chant. "TSUGETSU NI GANKU…TOKURAMNI MANTAKISHA…OKI…NO SHUMIGA!!!" In the fog the boat rocked back and forth in the dark murky depths as runes formed as a portal that glowed violet and blue as the boat sailed forward. "Lets just hope we got the right people to save both worlds." The cloaked figure said to the other, " I think we did my friend…I think we did." as the two disappeared back into the darkness Yoh and his companions were in for a surprise that would change their world. As in the distance was the island of wave country.

* * *

Omake!!!!!!!

Naruto awakens next to Sasuke and they walk outside and Naruto looks around and then looks at Sasuke. "Dude where's my car?"

Sasuke looks at Naruto. "Dude what the hell is a car?" Then Yoh Drives up in a Ferrari. "Dude thanks for letting me borrow your car." he say's as he gets out of the car and Naruto gets into it and Drives off. As he does Anna slowly rises up from behind, his car seat with an uber wicked look on her face.

Next thing that's heard across Konohagakure was. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! THAT'S NOT WHERE THAT GOES!!!!!!!!!"

Now Please Read and review Until next time Ja Ne.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations For a meeting

Doc: Welcome back to the next chapta!

Woi: are you still with us? If you are good for you it only means your actually interested in our story...have a cookie.

Doc: Wolf what did I tell you about baiting the audience...

Woi: what...hey it keeps them interested at least

Doc:........walks off to look for something and random noises are heard.

Woi: okay...well I guess he went to go do something anyway folks…

Doc: comes running at Wolf with a frying pan. "I'll show you to bait our audience!"

Woi: "oh holy crap! People read the next chapter while I run…Gahhh!" runs away

Doc: "We put a disclaimer on the first chapter if u wanna read it again go read it on the first chapter." swings the frying pan going for wolf's head.

Mild possibly sever Sasuke Bashing don't like it don't read it.

"Speech"

'_thought'_

"**Demon/Spirit speech"**

'_**Demon/Spirit thought'**_

Jutsu

Chapter two: Preparations For a meeting

A gray cat with a red bow walks around in a field as four people slowly close in around it. "This is scarecrow you all in position?" asked the tall gray haired man. "This is Bloody cuts…in position." Growled out the raven haired boy. "This is Pink fury I'm on location." the pinked haired girl said with a bit of agitation. "This is awesome man I'm in pursuit." "Great Naruto." "IT'S AWSOME MAN!" "Sigh…fine, good work awesome man…do you have the target in your sights?" "Yeah I got her in my sights scarecrow." a man with gray hair covers his face with his hand. _'I can't believe I let him nickname me that' _thought the gray haired man. "Commence count down." he said. "3."said the raven haired boy. "2." said the pink haired girl. "1." said Naruto. "Now." said the gray haired man. All Three children rushed towards the feline as it jumped over the two boys as they collided and the feline leapt from the ground and started to claw at the two boys faces growling and hissing at the two the whole time. The pink haired girl watched with slight horror on her face. "Here kitty kitty come here Tora." the cat turned and leapt into the girl's arms and started to purr. The gray haired man walked up. "Capture Tora complete." he said with a one eyed smile.

"Thank you Kakashi sensei" said the pink haired girl. "Ok team lets head back to the Hokage and turn in our mission report." Kakashi said as he walked off followed by the pink haired girl. As she walked away the two boys followed behind her glaring at the cat the whole way to the Hokage's office. "Why is it that this damned cat likes Sakura and not us?" "Maybe its cause I have such beauty Naruto." Sakura laughed as the two boys just grumbled. Naruto thought to himself '_Yeah right if you had that kind of beauty your forehead wouldn't be an excellent place for an advertisement.' _"Okay you three that's enough now…were on our way to report so please behave." "Yes Kakashi sensei." the three said in unison.

As the three finally reported in they could only watch as an extremely large woman fondled the cat lovingly, "Geeze with a woman like that cuddling me Id want to run away too." Naruto said under his breath, As Sasuke looked on in glee and thought. _'yes kill the beast yes she clawed my face she needs to die.'_ After the woman left the three turned their attention to the man sitting in the middle of the room. The Hokage…the head ninja in Naruto's village, "good job team seven…now on to your next D-rank mission." at this point Naruto was fed up with D-rank missions.

He wanted something more and he was going to make it known, "Awe come one old man…no more D-ranks, I want a good mission this time. Something really cool and exciting." "At this point I have to agree with the guy sir." the raven haired boy said looking away. "Now now guys don't be so immature to the Hokage, you guys are still young we don't want you jumping the gun now." Kakashi said trying to calm Naruto and Sasuke down, then Naruto instantly sat on the ground with a pissed look on his face, "NO! I want something better!

How are we supposed to show our awesome ninja skills if we are stuck doing what the villagers are to lazy to do themselves?" the elder Hokage then lowered his hat and opened his book, "alright we do have a ninja mission here that you may like Naruto." "ALRIGHT!!" "It's a C-rank mission, but it's only really an escort job." the three ninja looked at each other then back at the old man. "If it's just an escort job why is it ranked as a C-mission?" Sakura asked. "Well Sakura." Kakashi began saying as he looked at the mission specifications, "the man were escorting is a rather important gentleman…it says here that he is an important bridge builder." Kakashi said looking at the paper. "Doesn't sound so tough." Sasuke added with his usual cool demeanor

As the door opened a man who smelled strongly of Sake stumbled in. "So all I get is two brats who look like a strong breeze could knock them over and a runt that would be blown away by the same breeze?" The Hokage nodded his head. "Well there teacher will be coming to." He said as he pointed to Kakashi. "So you're the old geezer huh?" Naruto said walking up to the man, "Watch it brat I know how to beat down short little punks like you." the man said obviously annoyed with Naruto. "Short haha, who are you calling short old man?" at that moment Naruto realized he was talking about him, because Sakura and Sasuke were standing next to him and they were both taller than him. Naruto's faced showed its defeat. Kakashi walked up to the man and extended his hand to him, "It's nice to meet you Mr.…" "Tazuna…the names Tazuna I'm the bridge builder for the land of Waves." "Oh so your from the east huh…I haven't been there in a while…how is it there?"

the man just looked at Kakashi then looked away. "Well…its not like it used to be that's for sure." the small ninja all looked at each other with curiosity but eventually just shrugged it off. "So old men were escorting this guy back home is that it?" "Basically Naruto…that is exactly what you are doing." "Okay then…well all leave tomorrow afternoon." "Why?" Naruto asked. "To prepare your equipment Naruto. Make sure you pack enough for a weeks Travel." "Geeze all this prepping isn't really necessary Kakashi sensei…I mean I'm all set to go." "Naruto just shut up and do what he says." Sakura said walking past her shorter team mate. "Sigh fine whatever."

That night as everyone slept the same two figures appeared again this time at Naruto place. "So were really gonna rely on an idiot like him?" the man who seemed to wear a wolf mask said. "Yes…he is going to help Yoh out after all not even Yoh Asakura is a match against the evil that is approaching." "Perhaps you are right my friend…sigh, well if I'm gonna be stuck here for a while I might as well get some exploring done." "Sigh…fine do what you want…just don't go getting into fights okay." "I won't, besides you know I only kill those who pick on the weak." "And girls." "Shut up." the wolf masked figure then disappeared into darkness. The man who seemed to wear a demon mask looked back over at Naruto. "For all our sakes…I hope you can live up to my expectations Uzumaki Naruto." with that said the man disappeared. As Naruto faintly woke up he looked at his window, "That's strange…I coulda sworn I just heard two people…YAWN…oh well back to sleep." Naruto then passed out again.

* * *

(Shaman Group POV)

'_Damn that light…sigh why can't the sun just go back to sleep. What's that smell?' _Thought Yoh as he opened his eyes he saw he had Ryo's foot in his face "Damn it Ryo…sigh." "Oh well I'm up now I might as well go up top and see where the heck we are." As Yoh walked up on top of the boat he looked around only to see nothing but mist everywhere. "What the heck? Where did we land?" Yoh went back down to wake up Lin, "Lin…hey Lin wake up." Yoh said poking his friend in the face. "Sigh…this had better be good Asakura other wise I'm cutting off your balls." Yoh flinched for a second but then yanked the boy outta bed, "Come on…I need you to see this, I don't know where we are." the boy looked at his friend with a curious look, "What do you mean you don't know where we are? Were in the middle of the bloody Ocean you nitwit or have those head phones of yours finally rotted away what was left of your brain?" Lin finally stopped his insults when Yoh showed him the mist filled sky. "See I told you…were not in the ocean anymore." Yoh said pointing at a half built bridge from the shore the boat had landed on. "How…how on earth did we get here?" "I don't know but I don't really like it."

* * *

Omake!!!!!

As Team 7 walks to the Hokage's office to turn in there mission report. There is a Do not disturb sign on the door. "What's this for?" Naruto asks.

The rest shrug as they open the door and instead of the office there's a stage with Orochimaru dancing like Michael Jackson singing beat it. As he dances to the song and he finishes and goes into the classic groin grab as he goes. "HEE hee" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura go white as there mouths hit the ground and Kakashi jumps up and down clapping his hands like a rabid fan boy. And Naruto watches. "And I thought Sasuke was the gay one." he say's as Sakura nods in agreement.

* * *

Well Read and Review R&R well until the next chapter Ja Ne.

NOW REVIEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Chains of Fate

Doc: sit's there listening to ICP and thinking of ideas.

Woi: is playing Doc's XBOX, "okay people we are in the process of actually updating the story and what not, but at the moment were having difficulties finding our sources for this idea we had."

Doc: Yeah so, please review with some ideas is for once…PLEASE!!!

Woi: in the mean time I'm gonna go get something to eat laterz

Disclaimer: we do not in anyway own Naruto or Shaman King or Skeith from .Hack//.G.U. Cause if we did Naruto would not have a whiney female sounding voice in the American version and the fights in shaman king would be more kick ass. The only thing we own is our Ocs, which you must ask us to use first, or we will fly to where you live and kick your bloody asses.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon speech/Spirit speech"**

'_**Demon/Spirit thought'**_

**Jutsu**

Chapter 3: Chains of Fate

* * *

As Yoh and Len went and woke up the others and quickly left the boat, they started exploring their surroundings unsure of where they were. The trees the sky and even the land look completely different from the area they had just recently left, dazed and confused they gathered together to try to formulate a plan of action. Len looked around a bit and then said. "Ok we don't know where we are, so lets look for some civilization. Ok guys." The rest of the group nod agreeing with the idea. Then Horohoro spoke. "Len are you sure it's safe to split up u never know what might happen." Len thought for a bit. Then Bason spoke up **"Master Len permission to speak?" **Len nodded to go ahead. **"Are you positive it is a good idea to split up in an unknown land?" **Len thought again for a second. "You're right Bason." He said as they walked towards where they saw the bridge.

As the group enters the town, they look around and notice the state of the town and shudder at the conditions until they hear there stomachs growl.

"Man I'm hungry." Horohoro says, "You're not the only one." Ryo answers.

As they walk, they see a ramen stand and Yoh grins and says. "Well at lest we found a place to eat." the group sits down to order and they go to pay up front as they hand the money the cook looks at it. "What are you four trying to pull?" Len looks at the cook "What do you mean where paying." "Yeah right and I'm the Lord of Fire country. I don't take play money now get out of here or pay up." The cook walks off and grumbles. The group looks at each other. "Sir what can you show me what the currency of this country looks like cause all we have is yen." Len said politely though everyone could tell he was getting frustrated. The cook shows them the amount needed for what they want to get. Yoh got and idea. "Hey sir anyway we could work for our meal?" the cook thinks for a bit. "Yeah sure I just need to go see if I can the ingredients I ordered have come in yet anyways." he said as he showed them what to do before he walked off.

Ryo and Horohoro went in back to wash and make sure the ingredients they had where ready and chilled as needed as a small child walked up to the counter Yoh asked the small boy. "Hello how can I help you today?" he asked with a grin. The small boy answered "one normal sized miso beef ramen." Len said "Ok that will be 1,000 ryou(sp?)." The boy winces a bit as he hears the price. "I guess Gatou's upped the import tax again." Yoh shrugs. "I don't know. I'm new to this town my names Yoh. Yoh Asakura." he said as he shook the boy's hand the boy said "Hi I'm Inari." the boy said with a smile as four men walked in looking ready to fight as Yoh and Len noticed the swords and spears and other assorted weaponry. Len asked the four men. "Hello what can I do for you?" he asked as politely as he could muster at the moment. The biggest of them said. "Yeah you could fork over the money for your protection fee." the crew looked at the man, "our…protection fee?" Len asked raising an eyebrow. "Yeah your protection fee brat…or do you want something bad to happen to your little stand huh?" the man said throwing a table that had some food on it.

Len looked over at Yoh…Yoh looked at Len then waved his head over to Ryo and the Horohoro who were eagerly cracking their knuckles. Len then smiled at the men, "I'm sorry gentle men but I'm afraid you will not be getting any money from this stand." the man grew angry, "why you little piece of shit!" as he went to throw a punch two fists flew past Len and Yoh and slammed into the man's face. As he fell to the ground, the other men drew their weapons and were ready to fight but as the men went to swing Yoh pulled out his sword as Len pulled out his collapsible kwan-dao. As Yoh stood, there a spirit of a samurai from the feudal era formed over Yoh. "Ready Amidamaru?" **"Yes master Yoh."** Amidamaru replied. Amidamaru turned into a little flame ball that Yoh grabbed and brought to his chest as he said. "Spirit Unity" as the Flaming spirit ball vanished into him, as Len did the same thing with Bason. As there stances change into something more experienced. As the men charge at them Yoh strikes at two of them with one swing as he yell's "Amida-ryu: Vacuous Buddha Slash!" as Len Strikes at the other two yelling. "Vorpal Dance!" as the attacks hit the men go flying and land in a heap outside of the booth.

Yoh goes to check on Inari. "You ok Inari?" the boy nods as the Ramen stand owner comes back and see's the knocked over table and the thugs out cold in front of the stand and he said. "What the hell happened?"

Yoh told him what happened and the cook prepared there meal and told them to leave as they left Inari followed them as Horohoro asked Yoh "Hey Yoh where are we gonna spend tonight?" Yoh answered "Guess where gonna spend it in the boat again unless it sank already." as four walked they heard more people rushing towards them Yoh and Len ignored it as they felt Horohoro and Ryo getting tense and ready as they all turned to see a rather large group of men approach them. "What's up with them?" Yoh asked as the group seemed to be running at them in a mob of angry people. "Who cares what they want if there coming at us with spears and swords I say we kick some ass!" "I agree with you my little blue haired compadre." Ryo agreed drawing his wooden sword, as the men finally reached the group Ryo and Horohoro attacked the group more than quickly beating them to a pulp.

A few of the men managed to get up and started to run away, "Oh no you don't! Get back here!" "It's alright let em go Horohoro." Yoh said stopping his friend…reluctantly Horohoro stopped, he gave a disappointed sigh and turned to walk back to his friends, "Ah they were weak anyway…isn't no fun in beating the shit out of em' anyway." he said with a smile, "indeed little comrade they are most certainly not strong enough for our amazing skills." Ryo said laughing, as the boys looked at each other they once again were trying to think of a where to sleep at, that's when they saw a woman running towards them. "INARI!!! WHERE ARE YOU INARI!!" the woman called out. She instantly caught Ryo's attention as he ran over to her and got down on one knee, "Excuse me my darling little rose, but whatever might you be searching for??? You can tell me for I shall assist such a lovely woman in need." he said kissing her hand. "Oh brother what a ham." Horohoro said with a sweat drop. As Ryo was trying to woo the woman, she noticed Inari standing with the group closer to Yoh. "INARI!!!!!" she rushed over to the boy and held him close. As she does she backhands Ryo off her hand and into a tree smashing his pompadour or would have if a limb of the same tree hadn't split it in two. "Oh Inari thank goodness your safe." "Mom…your embarrassing me." Inari said trying to hide his face.

The woman looked up at Yoh, "Thank you for saving my boy…my name is Tsunami…however can I repay you." "Mom we don't need to repay them for doing anything I could have taken care of myself." Inari said angry that his mom was offering help to these strangers. "Hush now Inari…please forgive my son…I haven't seen you around here before are you travelers?"

Tsunami asked looking at their strange clothing. "Uhhhh…yeah…you could say that…our boat crashed on your shore and now were looking for a place to stay." "Oh you can stay at my place…we have plenty of room, right now it's just me, my son, and my father." Inari finally got loose from Tsunami's grip and yelled. "Mom…we don't need to help these strangers…there just a bunch of lowlifes who just need to go away." "Inari." at this point Horohoro had had enough of the kid and walked up to him and looked him dead in the eye. "What'd you say punk?" Inari looked at him darkly. "You heard me." why I outta knock some sense into you."

"Horohoro that's enough." Yoh said sounding serious for once. "Thank you ma'am…we appreciate your hospitality…wed be honored to stay with you." Yoh said with a smile as Tsunami lead them to her house.

* * *

(Naruto POV)

Naruto wakes up and goes to do his usual morning routine. After he had his breakfast, which included about 10 cups of instant ramen, he packed his ninja gear and just to make sure he didn't seem that smart he packed all of what was left of his ramen stash. As he did not want the villagers to steal or possibly poison it while he was away. And hid some extra kunai and shuriken on him in his jacket he grabbed his bags and headed towards the west gate to meet the client. As he arrived there, he saw the client Tazuna there already with Sakura and the emo revenge machine as he kept turning her down. As he saw this, he sighed as he prepared himself to be hit my lightly using barely any chakra to make his hair gather to cushion the blows. As he walks in and looks at Sakura and tells her. "Hey Sakura…your looking really pretty today…ehehe, did you sleep well? Of course you did I mean you're beautiful as you always are and uh yeah ehehe…"

Sakura Turned bright red with embarrassment and yelled out. "NARUTO NO BAKA!!!!!" and then proceeded to pummeled him into the ground with the power of female fury. As Naruto got up and dusted, himself off Kakashi showed up and all three genin went pale. Kakashi saw there reaction and said. "What?! You all look like you have seen a ghost." Sakura then manages to stutter out and answer. "Y….Yo….Your…..Your on.......Your on time for once." As she finishes her sentence Naruto yells out. "IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE!!!!" Kakashi sweat drops at Naruto's statement and thought to himself. _'If it hadn't been for the Hokage threatening my precious I would still be asleep right now.' _As he said that he signaled the people on gate patrol to open the village gate for them as Naruto smiled whooped and hollered as they walked out. Tazuna thought this was strange and asked Sakura. "Why is he so happy for hasn't he been outside of the village before?" Sakura again turns bright red. ""No actually neither have I or Sasuke this will be our first time out of the village." As she finished that statement one thought went though Tazuna's head right at that second _'Crap I am soooooo…dead.'_

As they walked there sat a puddle in the middle of the road both Kakashi and Naruto noticed it but no one noticed that Naruto had. He looked at his teammates trying to decide which one to tell decided not to tell either of them seeing as they wouldn't believe him anyways. So as they continued to walk Two men slowly crept out of the puddle as it vanished and rushed at Kakashi and wrapped him in a chain that connect form one of the two men's left hand to the others right hand as one spoke in a Gruff voice. "One down." After that was said they pulled the chain taut and tore Kakashi apart. Naruto and Sasuke growled and tensed as Sakura stood there next to Tazuna in stark terror of watching her teacher killed before her eyes. As she stood there frozen in shock the man spoke again. "Two down." As he said that the two rushed towards Sakura and Tazuna. As the two men rushed at them, Naruto ran at them from behind as Sasuke threw a shuriken at the chain and pinned it to a tree before the two men could pull it out Naruto threw a kunai and completely pinned the chain down with the kunai.

As Sasuke leapt up he did a mule kick to knock both men away from the tree as they went away from it rather then have a dislocated shoulder they both released the chain from there gauntlets. As Sasuke dealt with one of the two the other rushed towards Tazuna. Naruto saw the way the man was rushing as he saw the razor claws Naruto quickly made a Kagebushin and used it to hurl himself in front of them as in flight he pulled out a kunai and stopped himself in time. As he caught the mans blades straight through his right hand as he yowled in pain he kicked the man back hard in the solar lexis. The man went back to run away he got caught in a close line by Kakashi. As the rest of the group wasn't looking Naruto fell and passed out. A red mist rose off of Naruto and mixed with some off the blood that fell and another Naruto formed and moved into place as the mist made the first Naruto Run off into the woods.

* * *

(With the original Naruto POV)

The body of Naruto ran and ran deep into the woods once it reached a clearing the body laid down and the mist seeped back into the body. As Naruto kept on running his feet began running on what seemed like metal, however his feet now were ankle deep in cold water. As he kept running he noticed that the trees were now strangely metal walls. He didn't know where he was but he just kept on running unaware that the Kyuubi inside him was now calling out to him. "Where the heck am I? Where did these walls come from." when Naruto finally stopped he was in a rather large room. As his eyes looked over the surrounding area his eyes came upon a large cage door near the end of the room. It had a seal on it, but since Naruto wasn't the smartest when it came to seals, As he walked closer. He could feel his heart beat slowly, time seemed to slow down. Naruto got closer and closer his blood began pumping faster, he felt strange as if he was getting closer to something he shouldn't.

As he was about to touch the door a gigantic set of claws came out from in-between the bars. As they came down Naruto jumped back and saw a gigantic fox behind the cage. Naruto shouted at the fox. "EY!!! Lay Off the claws before I decide it's time to clip them." Kyuubi growled and said.** "Stupid mortal if it wasn't for me you would be dead by that poison on the claws that pierced your hand if not the blood loss."** Naruto growled because he knew Kyuubi was right. "So what am I here for cause I doubt it was just to say hi." The Kyuubi sat there and stared. **"I'm tired of you hiding your damn intelligence!!!! So either take off the damn emotional mask or I'll give you such a migraine."**

Naruto took a deep breath and spoke as his smile turned to a serious expression. "It's not an emotional mask. It is a survival defense." the Kyuubi thought for a second. **"So….If your smart enough you can show it and keep from being killed I can help with that it'll keep you out for a couple of days but it's better than nothing." **Naruto thought about it to himself. _'Pro I get the Kyuubi to teach me. Con he might lie to me and lead me to a painful death. But that will also lead him to a painful death.' _Naruto then spoke "Ok on the condition that you don't take advantage of this and try to take over my body." The Kyuubi nodded then out of nowhere a black board appeared and he started to teach Naruto.

* * *

(Back with team 7 and the Naruto clone)

(_**From the demon brothers till they stand in front of Tazuna's house things where just like the manga so if u want to go ahead and reread that part.**_) As Sakura Knocks on the door Tsunami answered the door with Yoh looking out behind her. "Hello who are you?" she asked as she could not see Tazuna. Before Sakura could answer Tazuna said. "These are the ninja that brought me home Tsunami. Can we come into relax?" She let them in Yoh waved as Tsunami told her father what happened that day and Yoh gathered Ryo and the others as they introduced themselves to Tazuna and team 7 or the part of team 7 that is conscious. Yoh started. "Hi I'm Yoh Asakura." the Naruto bushin answered back. "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki." and continue as so until it was Len's turn to speak. "Hi my name is Len Tao and I could care less about who you are as long as you don't get in my way cause I don't trust you." after he finished that statement Sakura went off on a random Sasuke is the greatest rant. As the others slowly backed away.

* * *

Omake!!!!!!

Yoh gathered Ryo and the others as they introduced themselves to Tazuna and team 7 or the part of team 7 that is conscious. Yoh started. "Hi I'm Yoh Asakura." the Naruto bushin answered back. "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki." and continue as so until it was Len's turn to speak. "Hi my name is Len Tao and I could care less about who you are as long as u don't get in my way cause I don't trust you." As he finished that statement Sakura Went psycho and leapt at Len and started to pummel him as he fought back. As they fought Tsunami stepped in to try and stop it and Sakura's hand caught Tsunami's Blouse and ripped it clean off as the others watched they all hand one thought goes though there heads. _'Aaaaaawwweeeesssoooommmmeeeee!!!' _And after that Len grabbed Sakura's hair and she punched him and sent him skidding into the wall and the rest saw that in Len's hand was a pink wig. They looked at Sakura all they saw was blonde hair Yoh felt a shiver go down his spine as he stuttered one name. "A….Ann….Anna?" The girl that everyone thought was Sakura turned and looked at him and answered. "Yes where you expecting someone else?" she said as she got the same uber wicked look on her face. And all that was heard though waves was screams of terror as Gato and Zabuza felt a shiver go down there spines.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get the chapter up I was trying to make the chapter up to what seems to be the average on fan fiction. XP sorry if it aggravated you. But it would be easier going if I had more ideas. So please R&R until my fingers meet the keyboard again Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 4:Training

**DoC: Hello again looks like my friend decided to jump on with me to a different story and has left me this one to write all on my own.**

**So I will really need some reviews to help keep me inspired to write.**

**Grabs some headphones and starts my music to help me write.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Spirit/Demon Talking"**

'_**Spirit/Demon thinking'**_

**Jutsu**

_**(Author note)**_

Chapter 4: Training

(Naruto's mindscape)

Thud, thud, whap where the sounds heard as Naruto and Kyuubi went at it. Naruto's mindscape had changed into a Forest surrounded opening. In the middle of it was one Naruto Uzumaki laying flat on his back watching from a corner was Kyuubi wearing a smirk. Naruto sat up, snarled, and growled out. "I thought we agreed on no tails." **"True but I only used it as a chain or person that was trained in the use of whips would do. So don't give me that look get over it and try again or are you gonna give up?" **Kyuubi responded. Naruto jumped back up and growled as he ran forward charging at Kyuubi who tsked at him. **"We covered this in the first lesson Naruto. Charging leaves you open to attack." **He said as he swung his tail in a low swing going for Naruto's feet.

Right as Kyuubi's tail is coming towards his feet he jumps over it, spirals as chakra comes out of his fingernails, and he rakes them down Kyuubi's face. Then leaps away and flicks the blood away as he comes Back with a Ax kick to Kyuubi's shoulder breaking it as Kyuubi punches Naruto in the chest sending him flying as Naruto reaches out as his chakra claws come back and halt his movement. As Kyuubi clapped. **"It's almost time for you to go back so rest until I wake you to go back and take your clones place. Remember all that we covered here in exercises. It will only make it easier to do with practice outside of the seal."**

(Team 7 and the Shaman group POV)

As sunlight streams into the room where Naruto's super clone slept._** (Shall now be called Naruto's SC.)**_ Woke up and stretched, as did the shaman group, Sasuke, and Sakura as they went to the main room. Team 7 went to check up on Kakashi as he was still out cold. Tsunami walked in and said. "How about some breakfast first." They nodded as they followed her into the dinning room where they ate. As they ate, Kakashi hobbled into the room on a pair of crutches.

Everyone looked at him and Yoh spoke first. "Hey buddy glad to see you're up and about. How are yaw feeling?" Kakashi looked at Yoh and nodded. "Good thank you and you are?" Yoh and the other and Tsunami introduced them selves and they all ate. Later Team 7 joined Kakashi in the living room where he spent last night. Kakashi sighs and he said. "Team I think Zabuza is still alive." Sakura gasped Sasuke's mouth tightened. As they asked how it was possible.

Kakashi then pointed at Sakura. "What does a hunter Nin do?" Sakura replies as if she is reading it straight out of the textbook. "Hunter nin hunts down Missing Nin and kills them to prevent village secrets from getting out." Kakashi nodded in the positive and waited for the cogs to click in there minds as Sasuke was thinking and then said. "But he left with the body and plus he was using senbon." He said with a gasp as the realization hit him. As Kakashi nodded and said. "Yes the hunter Nin was working with him. Cause if you know human physiology well enough you can put someone into a death like state." he said as Yoh walked in. "So could I ask you all something?" Naruto's SC looked up at Yoh. "Sure what do you need to know?" Yoh scratched the back of his head sheepishly and said. "Where in exactly in Japan am I?" Kakashi looked at Yoh and said. "Japan? Where is Japan?" Next thing you hear is a Thud!

Yoh hits the ground muttering the whole time as Yoh hit the ground the Katana he had been holding dropped from his hand. As Naruto SC lifted Yoh up and the sword he looked out of the corner of his sight, he glanced at Amidamaru as he laid Yoh and his katana up against a wall. As Naruto walked back into the room Sakura asked Kakashi. "What are we going to do about Zabuza Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi simply looked at his team and said one word. "We train."

As Kakashi said that Inari walked in and said, "Why? Nothings going to help you are only going to die so why try." Naruto SC looked at him and smirked. "Cause I would rather die trying then die not trying at all." as he said that Kakashi got up with help of his crutches and lead them out followed by them as Sakura's inner bitch was ranting about how Naruto shouldn't act so cool. As it showed on her face as Yoh got up and waved at Ryo and Len as Horohoro followed as they all grabbed there weapons.

As they walked into the woods, Amidamaru said. **"Master Yoh I think the one called Naruto saw me." **Yoh looked at him. "Really what makes you think that?" Amidamaru replied, **"When he touched Harusame he looked at me like he had seen me." **Yoh looked and checked around as he nodded as they sat down and talked about what they should do as Kakashi sat with Naruto Sc, Sasuke and Sakura and was explaining the Tree walking exercise. After they had started the exercise, Kakashi walked over and watched the shaman group as they trained. As he watched as they all sat together, Yoh looked at the group. "Ok so we have to find a way home we have no clue were on earth we are but from the look of this place. I'd say we need to be able to defend ourselves." The rest of the group nodded as Ryo said. "But what about not having to kill needlessly master Yoh?" Yoh sat there and thought. Then Horohoro spoke up. "What about using our mana to put our spirits into our weapons like a medium." he said.

Len Looked at Horohoro and said. "You know that has got to be the smartest thing you have ever said." Horohoro started to smile and did so until Len's insult clicked. "EY! I'VE HAD PLENTY OF GOOD IDEAS!" Len retorted. "Then name one." Horohoro thought and then replied. "Uhhhh….Uhhhh…." Then his head dropped. The Yoh replied. "Ok how about we try for an hour everyday but until then we will stick with unity." They all nodded as they started to try.

(With Naruto inside the seal)

Kyuubi was sitting there as Naruto's eyes opened and he sighed. "Kyuubi I'm bored is there anything we can do like. I don't know train or dare I say it study?" Kyuubi just looked at Naruto as if he grew another head. **"Well by all the levels of hellfire. He has grown a brain that craves knowledge."** Naruto just glared at the Kyuubi "And here I thought we had moved on past the mocking phase." Kyuubi looked at him in a way that said right as he said.** "Well you thought wrong and anything else I can teach you will have to wait."** "Why would it have to wait for?" Naruto asked. **"Cause right now you're not ready for it."** Kyuubi said as a matter of factlly.

(With Team 7)

Sakura had already pretty much mastered the tree walking exercise and was resting as Naruto SC and Sasuke kept running up into the trees and marking it as they kept coming down. The clone watched and kept going setting himself so he was just behind Sasuke by a little bit and once and a while ahead of him a little bit until Sasuke mastered it. By that time it had reached nighttime and Sasuke and Sakura where heading in to go eat. As Sakura and Sasuke called out to Naruto saying. "It's time to eat dobe or are you not going to eat?" Naruto SC replied, "I'll come and eat after I got this down." Sasuke shrugged as he walked into the house as he did that the real Naruto walked out of the woods and the clone dismissed himself as the red chakra seeped back into Naruto as he let out a hiss and the last two days flashed across his eyes. As he turned and ran up the tree with ease and reached the top.

As he noticed Yoh walking in the forest by himself. To most but Naruto saw, someone else walking beside him and heard Yoh talking to What Naruto assumed was a Samurai. Naruto then let himself down to talk to Yoh. As Yoh walked over to him he said, "Hey Naruto nice night isn't it." Naruto nodded. "Yes it is indeed. Mind if I ask you a question?" he asked Yoh raised an eyebrow. "Sure what's on your mind?" Naruto looked at him. "Who is the Samurai behind you and how come he didn't introduce himself when the rest of you did?" Yoh's eyes widened. "Who are you talking about?" he asked with a bite of fear. Naruto looked at Yoh dead in his eye. "Don't try to lie to a ninja I smell the fear on you now tell me. Yoh sighed. "So you can see him. His name is Amidamaru." As he looked at Amidamaru Kyuubi spoke to him. **"Kit this Samurai is a spirit." **Naruto thought in response. _'You mean like he is dead?' _Kyuubi replied the sarcasm rolling and dripping like water off every word. **"No He is just a figment of your imagination caused from to many hits to the head…. OF COURSE HE IS DEAD!" **Naruto looked at Yoh as Yoh noticed the look in his eyes and went to stand in front of Amidamaru as he turned into his spirit ball form.

Naruto saw the reaction, reacted himself, and reached out with his hand. "Wait!" By the time the word had already came out of his mouth Yoh had his hand to his chest holding the spirit flame and taking it into himself. "Spirit Unity!" as Yoh/Amidamaru had pulled out the katana Harusame. As Naruto raised his hands. "Hey hey calm down not going to do anything bad. I was just asking a question." Yoh/Amidamaru resheathed Harusame. When they spoke there, voices had sounded as though they had blended lightly or that is how it sounded to Naruto. **"What is your question?" **To which Naruto simply asked. "Who and what are you and can you teach me to do that?" Before Yoh/Amidamaru answered, he pulled Harusame out once more and said. "Come out now Sasuke or be prepared to be cut down."

Sasuke slowly walked out from behind the trees with his hands up. "I was going to ask the same thing because I deserve the power more than him." as Sasuke pointed at Naruto. Yoh/Amidamaru asked. **"What would you use this power for?" **Naruto thinks to himself what Sasuke usually said. _'To get revenge and kill my brother for killing my family.' _and just as Naruto thought Sasuke repeated the same thing word for word. Yoh/Amidamaru looked at Sasuke and shook his head no. **"No. Not until you get over your need for vengeance."** Sasuke charged at Yoh holding a kunai yelling. "YOU DON'T KNOW ME OR MY PAIN!AND WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME NO!" Yoh/Amidamaru simply turned out of the way and slams the hilt of the katana into the base of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke fell after being hit at the base of his neck with the hilt he just looked up and glared. **"I am a shaman a link to the beyond and am at the moment fused with a samurai spirit 600 years your elder try it again and you might not wake up."**

**Omake!**

Naruto saw the reaction, reacted himself, and reached out with his hand. "Wait!" By the time the word had already came out of his mouth Yoh had his hand to his chest holding the spirit flame and taking it into himself. "Spirit Unity!" as Yoh/Amidamaru had pulled out the katana Harusame. As Naruto raised his hands. "Hey hey calm down not going to do anything bad. I was just asking a question." Yoh/Amidamaru resheathed Harusame. When they spoke there, voices had sounded as though they had blended lightly or that is how it sounded to Naruto. **"What is your question?" **To which Naruto simply asked. "Who and what are you and can you teach me to do that?" Before Yoh/Amidamaru answered, he pulled Harusame out once more and said, **"Come out now Sasuke or be prepared to be cut down." **

Out comes a crying Pedobear from behind the trees. Both raise an eyebrow. Naruto asks. "What happened?" Pedobear answers. "He touched my special place!" he points at the trees and then out comes a smirking Sasuke. He looks around and when he sees Naruto and Yoh/Amidamaru he asks. "Who's next?" Then the follows the beat down of Sasuke. After it was finished, Naruto stood there and said. "Dear god I knew Sasuke was a damn rapist."

**Doc: What will Sasuke do? Will Yoh teach Naruto? Was this Chapter any good? Will you tell me?**

**Oh yeah I have something else to ask you all.**

**Who do you think Naruto should be with give me some names and I'll put up with ones most requested when I post up the next chapter and the next two chapters after that will be the end of the poll tell me who he should be with through reviews. So until next time Ja Ne!**


End file.
